


Things I wish I knew

by DistrictShank



Series: The Maze Runner [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistrictShank/pseuds/DistrictShank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt had always Thomas' high school crush since the moment he laid eyes on him, but he soon realizes he didn't know the blonde. He didn't know him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I wish I knew

So basically,

High school wasn't as bad as Thomas thought. It wasn't that he didn't to well, or that he didn't have many friends.It was something else. He didn't have a girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter, but there was someone he had an eye for. Someone who made the day just a little bit more interesting. His name was Newt. He was one year older than him. Perfect blonde hair and a british accent, and Thomas was madly in love with him.

Thomas wouldn't see him that often really. Mostly just in the cafeteria at lunch or in french class. They had talked a few times. Or Newt had said a few words and Thomas would be too bussy blushing like a tomato to answer. Thomas was never nervous when talking to someone, but every shucking time he heard that accent, he couldn't handle it. It was eating him up. He didn't think Newt knew. He hoped he didn't know.

Newt wasn't popular or anything. He'd mostly be seen hanging out with Minho or Alby. If not, he'd be alone. Sometimes Thomas could clearly see a hint of sadness in the boy. Of course he noticed. There wasn't anything he didn't. Maybe it was a little creepy, he had to admit that himself.

Thomas wasn't the only one who thought Newt was the most beautiful person ever. He knew that most, if not all, of the girls were head-over-heels for him. Thomas hadn't actually seen him with a girl before, or a guy. It gave Thomas a little hope. Not that he had any chance. First he was sure he was with Minho. Or maybe Thomas just didn't want them to be. Minho, the musculine, asian, handsome captain of the track team was way different than the blonde, skinny, gorgeous boy. Minho would also spend a lot, like a lot, of time around girls. He didn't really like Minho at first, but after a while they became friends.

He joined the track team, and to his suprise, Minho seemed to like him. He kinda liked Minho too. He wasn't a jerk like he seemed, but more of a friendlt yet sarcastic guy. They would only hang around as they trained though. In the cafeteria they would give each other a nod or a smile, but they would never say hi. And Thomas would just sit there from the other side of the cafeteria and watch Minho sit beside Newt, swing an arm around him and give him a smirk. And Newt would smile back. He knew they weren't together, but he would just get so.. jealous. Maybe Thomas hadn't actually realised how jealous he could get.

After about a week of Thomas and Minho's befriending, something happened.  
It wasn't a particulary good day for Thomas. One of his bestfriends Teresa was sick and had left him by himself at school in a not-so-good mood. As he made his way to an empty table, he suddently felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around to see Minto with a big grin on his face.

''Did I scare you?''

''Yeah Kinda''

''Sorry man. You seemed a little.. alone. Wanna come sit with us?''

Thomas felt something form in his stomach and he slightly froze at the words. Sit with them? Like him included?

''Sure'' said simply but slightly regretted it as Minho slung an arm around him, dragging him to their table. As they approched Thomas' eyes went straight to the blonde figure by the window, looking at Alby and Gally who seemed to have some kind of discussion. They didn't really pay attention to the two until Minho coughed.

''So guys, this is Thomas.''

-

The next ten minutes, Thomas had the worst time of his life. He was sitting besides Newt the whole time, and it was almost painful. Newt would talk to him, give him a smile and Thomas was positive he'd heard a chuckle. He was sure he was pale as shuck, and there was a slight possibility he was going to pass out. But he kept it in and tried hanging on to the conversation he was having with Minho. He was talking while Thomas was kinf od sitting there, nodding. It was going fairly well until he heard the british accent. 

''Shuck. Gotta go''

Newt got up from his chair, brushed his hand on his shoulder, flashed him smile before walking away in a hurry, leaving Thomas staring after him.

That was the last time he saw Newt for a while.

-

As he sat down he immediately figured something was wrong. They seemed to be less people by the table then the day before. Newt was definitely one of the people missing. The rest was there. Non of them looked at him, or even noticed he was there. They all sure looked troubled and it was starting to confuse Thomas, worrying him.

''It's not anyone's fault!''

''How could he do that?'' 

The voice of a very concerned sounding Minho stood out from the rest.

''Alby is pissed''

Thomas was really confused by now. 

''What's wrong?''

Everyone just froze at that moment. The tense vibe by the table dissappeared, but was replaced with something else. No one said anything until Minho turned towards him, but didn't look him in the eye.

''Newt tried to kill himself again''

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ~ !
> 
> Hope you liked this little fic I wrote quite a while ago which is probably why it sucks. It's sad I know and you probably didn't expect it to end like this, therefor I have a question;
> 
> Should I continue this story?
> 
> Can't say I have any ideas, but I can't see myself working on Soulmates for a good while in the future.
> 
> So, what do you think? Comment and I'll see.
> 
> As always,  
> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
